Chris Taylor
Chris Taylor was an Englishman who was South Melbourne coach from mid-2013 until January 2018. Often referred to by his nickname of 'CT', Taylor was one of South's most successful coaches, winning two league titles, a Dockerty Cup, and taking the club to an FFA Cup semi-final, turning around Hellas' fortunes after years of mediocrity. Bio A defender during his playing career, Taylor played in the National Soccer League for several seasons with Sunshine George Cross. Taylor took up coaching during the 1990s, coaching Green Gully,http://www.ozfootball.net/ark/States/VIC/1995PLR.html Later coaching stints saw Taylor at Altona Magic,http://www.ozfootball.net/ark/States/VIC/1999PLR.html Melbourne Raiders,http://www.ozfootball.net/ark/States/VIC/2000PLR.html and Altona East Phoenix.http://www.ozfootball.net/ark/States/VIC/2001PLR.html These stints were uneven in accomplishment, with finals appearances alternating with a lack of success. After coaching his former club George Cross, Taylor took on the job at Melbourne Knights, getting them to a grand final, where they were foiled by a 119th minute goal by Altona Magic's Carl Recchia.http://www.ozfootball.net/ark/States/VIC/2008PLR.html The 2012 season was the turning point in Taylor's coaching career, taking Dandenong Thunder to leaguehttp://www.ozfootball.net/ark/States/VIC/2012PLR.html and cup success,http://www.ozfootball.net/ark/States/VIC/2012KOCup.html simultaneously overcoming both his own and Thunder's reputations for coming up short. The aftermath of that 2012 grand final victory however - where Thunder received heavy financial and points penalties following the launching of a rocket flare by a Thunder supporter - caused a degree of stress under which that clubs struggled in 2013. Meanwhile at South Melbourne, where there was chaos in the playing and coaching ranks, the board sensed an opportunity, and poached Taylor from the defending champions midway through the season. Along with several Thunder players crossing over, Taylor led South to the preliminary final. Few could have foreseen the success that would follow in 2014 - bolstered with more new recruits - this time from reigning champion Northcote City - Taylor's side stormed out of the blocks with a long undefeated run, and survived a mid-season stumble to win the first NPL Victoria title, and the club's first league championship since 2006. In 2015 the club again finished top of the table - this time on goal difference from Bentleigh Greens - but ultimately lost the grand final to the Greens on its own turf. A loss to Palm Beach Sharks on the national stage of the FFA Cup also dented the season's good feeling, but South did manage to win the Cup] with a commanding win over Oakleigh Cannons. In 2016 South finished third on the table, was humiliated by Bentleigh Greens in the FFA Cup, but the side rallied in the finals to beat Oakleigh in the grand final, for Taylor's and the club's second league championship in three seasons. 2017 started with South winning just one of its first seven league games, but the side rallied in the middle of the season to finish second on the ladder, thought a penalty shoot-out loss to Bentleigh in the finals ended South's league campaign on a low-note. The highlight of the year however was a strong FFA Cup campaign which saw South reach the semi-finals, though not without some drama; in the seventh round, South were 4-1 down to NPL2 side Dandenong City, before rallying to win 5-4. After a gruelling season, whose pre-season had started in late 2016 and whose end did not come October 2017, there would be one more twist - Taylor's abrupt sacking. Late in January 2018, the day after a friendly against Springvale White Eagles, and with most of the senior squad signed up, Taylor was sacked to the shock of South fans and the wider Victorian soccer public.https://www.smfc.com.au/taylordeparts/ Though intimations were made about the lack of youth being blooded under Taylor's reign, no official reasons were given for the sacking. Taylor was replaced by youth team coach Sasa Kolman; midway through the season Taylor found himself at Oakleigh Cannons, replacing Con Tangalakis and Peter Tsolakis, the former of whom whould end up taking over the South coaching gig, and the latter of whom he replaced as South coach in 2013. References Category:South Melbourne Hellas coaches Category:Championship winning coaches Category:Altona Magic coaches Category:Green Gully coaches Category:Altona East coaches Category:Melbourne Knights coaches Category:Dandenong Thunder coaches Category:Oakleigh Cannons coaches Category:Sunshine George Cross players Category:Chris Taylor